


Nice and Easy

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Tickle fic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Steve wants a tender moment with Tony but Tony has troubles with controlling himself. tickle fic, requested on tumblr.





	Nice and Easy

How did they get here? Steve had been just chilling out on the couch, snacks in hands reach and a movie playing, when Tony emerged from the elevator, smelling of car grease and coffee. Judging on the smell, not stinging enough to make Steve kick his boyfriend under the shower, but prominent enough for his nose to catch it, it was another successful day in the workshop. And Tony found his way to celebrate - by climbing up Steve's body and claiming every inch with quick fingers and greedy kisses. Someone was a horny genius. 

And mischievous.

"Ha- hahaha," Steve laughed breathlessly, tilting his head back and giving Tony more access to his neck, heated kisses peppering patterns into his skin, leaving a tingly and ticklish feeling. Quite lovely, but too distractive. "Tooonyyy, stahap," Steve asked, keeping hands to himself even when fingers squeezed his sides repeatedly, forcing him to let out a few surprised squeaks, followed by laughter. 

"No," Tony replied stubbornly, grinning into his boyfriend's neck. "The whole day I was listening to the sound of a soldering iron, your laugh is a nice change," he said, moving fingers lower and really digging in. 

"HA! HAHA!" Steve rolled his body, feeling firm scratching at his lower belly. It didn't cause pain, but on the longer run, he preferred to be teased slow and gentle. Tony had a tendency to make his touch too firm after a while, probably because he always tried to tire Steve out first, before slowing down and fully exploring. It was a good strategy and much needed when Steve wasn't held down in any sort of bondage, as sometimes his will broke and he shook Tony off whenever it became too overwhelming. 

Just Steve wasn't in the mood for that.

"Baaabe, slow down," Steve asked, biting his lips when the touch became too greedy and nails pinned into his skin. Still a bit ticklish, but pain was moving to the first plan. 

"Sorry," Tony said, immediately stopping and drawing away to look at his soldier with concern. "Are you ok? Did I get carried away?"

Steve chuckled, moving Tony back to him, pressing their foreheads together so they could look into each other eyes. "Maybe a bit."

"Sorry," Tony repeated, looking worried because of spoiling the mood. "You know I am not good at taking things slow."

"I know," Steve nodded with an understanding smile. Tony was living fast, sometimes too fast for Steve's liking. "Maybe I should show you how to."

Before the words could properly sink it, Steve already reversed their position, pressing Tony down to the couch and hovering above him. Tony blinked in surprise, eyes not leaving his soldier.

"So let's just start nice and easy…"

By that Steve meant slowly tracing his fingertips up and down Tony's stomach and sides in straight lines and Tony twitched, quietly giggling, eyes following the hand movements. The tickling was nice and gentle and traveled all over his body in a delightful, shimmery pattern. It was a lovely feeling. 

"Hope you are taking notes," Steve remarked playfully, sneaking his hand under Tony's shirt and playing gently with the bare, warm skin. Tony was focused on trying to control his body to not twist away or laugh too loudly and stubbornly kept biting his lower lip through the whole process, but he did remember a thing or two from this lesson.


End file.
